The War
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: Sequel to The Bet. Team Alimighty and Team Epic are about to face off for the last time. With Carlisle and Esme now after Team Almighty, the Cullen family is spread across the world. Lines have been crossed and territories marked. Now is the final battle.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**I know I promised the sequel would be up sooner, but I've been focused on other things, sorry! I am also sorry to say that updates will be scarce until I finish the 'Isabella' trilogy. What with the popular demand for updates on 'Isabella Volturi' and school, my life is hectic.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just take the characters and put them in bizarre situations.**

**Bella POV**

I ducked down behind the stone wall, listening as someone approached. Three heavy knocks resonated from the thick, wooden door, followed by someone snapping. It was the secret knock that we, Team Epic, had created. I hurried over to the door and unlocked all fifteen of the security chains and dead bolts, before throwing open the door and letting Jasper inside.

He closed the door behind himself. "No sign of the enemy at the moment; Emmett is out hunting." Jasper paused, focusing as he relocked the entrance. "Esme called just called a few minutes ago; apparently Carlisle is tracking Team Almighty all the way into the Amazon. They think Rosalie and Edward have set their base their, while Alice is out scouting for more potential forts." He shrugged off his rain-soaked jacket and hung it on the coat hanger before plopping down into the scarlet sofa.

We were currently staying in a medieval castle that Esme had bought seventy years ago. Don't ask me how she managed to buy a castle, but she did. I was staying in what used to be the queen's chamber, Emmett was staying in some random, massive bedroom, and Jasper occupied the king's chamber.

After Emmett changed me, we fled from London to Ireland, setting up a temporary base here. I discovered my power soon after: communicating through thoughts. I could hear minds and speak into them, and people could speak through my mind to each other if I let them. It was good when Jasper, Emmett, and I were separated, just in case Team Almighty decided to strike. We had the advantage over them, because they knew nothing of my ability; in fact, Edward and I had only spoken twice since my change, and he was still fuming after a month.

Charlie and Renee thought that Edward and I had just completely vanished, and Carlisle and Esme received weekly calls from my parents to see if Edward and I had been 'found' yet. The high school had dropped our records when Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme informed them of all of the kids 'running away', since the rest of the Cullen siblings had gone missing as well. Esme and Carlisle were supposed to be looking for us― that's what they told humans― and it was mostly true, only they were just after Team Almighty for hogtying them and trapping them in a hotel closet.

A sudden rapping on the door snapped me out of my reverie, and I hurried to let Emmett in out of the rain. I undid the locks in record time, and Emmett got inside just as a clap of thunder echoed overheard.

"Catch anything good?" Jasper questioned Emmett absentmindedly as he flipped through a Civil War novel.

"Not really, just a mountain lion. Grizzly bears are scarce up here." Emmett sighed, falling back into the opposite couch. I relocked the door and jumped into Emmett's lap. "Well, hello there, squirt." He ruffled my air as I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Don't touch my hair." I grumbled, shaking my hair back out. "I'm bored; we need to find something to do."

"Well, we could always watch TV." _Or we could prank Jasper again…_ Emmett's thoughts echoed mine evilly.

"_Definitely."_ I thought back, before hopping out of his lap and hurrying up to my room. Emmett wasn't far behind me as I shut the door and settled down onto the bed, facing Emmett.

"What do you want to do this time?" I asked eagerly, watching as he thought it over.

"We already pushed him into the mud, and we shoved cake down his throat… Hmm… Got it!" Emmett jumped up and down elatedly, his eyes shining bright. "We can hide in the knight armor statue things that Esme has here and then when Jasper walks by, we attack him! The metal will muffle our scent, so it'll be perfect!" He rubbed his hands together evilly, waiting for answer. I nodded and an evil smirk spread across my pale face.

For some random reason, Emmett decided we needed to dress in all black, so I quickly slipped into a pair of tight, black jeans and pulled a thin black sweater over my head. Zipping up my stiletto boots, (Alice would be so proud) I hurried down the corridor and into Emmett's room. Unfortunately, I caught him in a rather mortifying situation.

In only silk, pink boxers, Emmett was dancing to 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears, and his voice was echoing hers as he sang. I froze in the doorway, too stunned to move as my fingers paused over my cheekbone where I was smearing black grease in a solid streak. The song ended and went on to play 'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry, and Emmett resumed dressing, totally oblivious to my presence as he continued to shake his butt while pulling a midnight colored t-shirt over his chest.

He turned around, and became a statue when he saw me in the doorway, my eyes about to pop out of my head, and my jaw about to hit the floor.

"Well… Uh… This is… Awkward." My brother squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck as the music continued to play in the background.

"We will _never_ speak of this again." I told him quietly, trying to regain my composure as he turned off the stereo and pulled on his black pants. Emmett hurried out the door, pulling me with him seeing as I was still shocked into numbness from the previous sight. He set me down on the fourth landing of the closest stairway and shook my shoulders roughly.

I abruptly snapped out of my trance and drug him down the hallway to find one of the suits of armor. There was one on the left side, and then another one on the right just four extra feet down the hall. I took the farthest one down, while Emmett stealthily maneuvered his way into the empty suit of armor. I quickly slipped into mine and stopped breathing, fearing that Jasper would hear me.

"HEY, JASPER!" Emmett called out, luring our victim in. It didn't take long for Jasper's footsteps to echo quietly up the stairwell and then down the hallway.

"BAHLALA!" Emmett and I shrieked, jumping forward in the armor and tackling Jasper at the same time. Our brother let out a girlish shriek and began thrashing beneath us. Releasing my grip, I tore off my helmet and whipped out my digital camera, snapping pictures like Alice on a shopping high, while Emmett pinned Jasper beneath him, still tactfully in his armor suit.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out giggling and fell to floor clutching my sides. Emmett did the same, joining me in hysterical laughter, but poor Jasper was on the floor hyperventilating as he stared at us.

It took an hour for Emmett and I to figure out how to get out of our disguises and shower. Toweling my hair dry, I sat down on my bed and picked up my cell phone on its third ring.

"We've spotted Rosalie." Carlisle informed me proudly. "She and Edward are in the Amazon rainforest, building a bamboo tree-fort as we speak. Also, Alice was recently spotted in Seattle by the police. She barely managed to escape them since she has been reported as missing, like all of you have, and is now flying under the radar as far as we can tell."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Have you spoken to Edward at all? He's mad at me…"

"No, but you should call him. After all, you did go against all of his wishes and had _Emmett_ of all people change you." Carlisle told me sternly, his parental role taking over momentarily.

"I know, fine. Give Esme my love; bye, dad." I snapped the phone shut and hurried into my closet. Slipping out of my silk robe, I pulled on a pair of ice blue running shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and slid my feet into a pair of gray converses, before hurrying back into my room to grab my phone.

Rushing down the multiple flights of stairs and into the library, I through nervously of what to say to Edward. Finally, getting a grip on myself, I slammed the library doors shut and dialed Edward's number with shaking fingers.

"Hello?" His velvet voice poured over the speaker quietly.

"Edward?" I breathed, trying not to let my voice crack.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did Emmett and Jasper hurt you?" Edward panicked, while I reveled in the sweet thrum of his voice.

"No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can, you silly girl. I love you." Edward chuckled lightly as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I miss you; we need to see each other." I told him in hushed whispers, begging in my mind that Emmett and Jasper couldn't hear.

"We can meet in England." He agreed quickly, taking his voice down so Rosalie would not hear. "Say that you are going to go pick up supplies and that you know Alice has a stock of things there, and you're going to go steal some stock from her warehouse."

"I'll see you soon. I love you." I told him quickly, snapping the phone shut just as Emmett strode into the room, completely oblivious to my betrayal.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of a slow start, but it will get better, I PROMISE! Here's a hint about future chapters:**

**"Hug the floor! Deranged pixie with pink paintballs coming on your left!" Jasper shouted as he leapt over an abandoned luggage cart, narrowly missing another flying, yellow paintball from Rosalie.**

**HA!! That scene is going to be hilarious! Review please! The more reviews, the more updates!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grandpa's Famous War Stories

**Finally, an update! I warned you guys about the lack of updates, sorry! I was acutually laughing while I was writing this!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Stephenie Meyer would send her precious creations scattering all over the globe preparing to shoot each other down with paintballs and BBs at any second?**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't take it anymore! The guilt was eating me away! So, being the girl with the screaming conscience, I called Jasper and Emmett into the sitting chamber. They entered seconds later, with Jasper eyeing me critically; it seemed he could feel my floodgate of guilt.

"What up, Bells?" Emmett asked lightheartedly, flopping down onto the couch as I paced nervously, wringing my pale hands."You look jittery."

"Okay, don't light me on fire when I tell you this," I glanced nervously at the stone fireplace and back to my confuse brothers. "But, I promised Edward I would meet him in England…"

"TRAITOR!" I half-expected Emmett to scream at me, but instead he answered softly. "Don't worry about it, Bells! We were actually betting on when you would crack and race off to him! I win this bet, by the way. But we will go with you, for safety purposes, just incase of an ambush." I sighed in relief and flopped down onto the couch beside Emmett.

"For a second, I thought you were going to accuse me of treason and name me Benedict Arnold."

Jasper and Emmett's booming laughter shook the room as I looked down, embarrassed. Emmett wrapped one of his burly arms around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze, still laughing.

"Breathe, Bella. You know we trust you." Jasper chuckled, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. Suddenly, Alice's picture flashed on the screen, and Jasper flicked quickly back to the news. Thank goodness we had paid for the long distance channels…

A tall, blonde woman faced the camera with her overly-red lips moving in a babble. "17 year old Alice Cullen was reported as a runaway just over a month ago, along with her siblings and brother's fiancé. Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen are the adopted children of local doctor, Carlisle Cullen and his wife. They also foster a set of twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who disappeared with Chief of police Chief Swan's daughter just after the runaways of the three Cullen siblings. Alice Cullen was recently spotted near The Edgewater Hotel in Seattle, and she appeared to be armed with a paintball gun."

I blinked once, and then burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter, along with my brothers. Alice's picture flashed on the screen; she was tight black jeans and a black, strapless corset style stop with a paintball gun held tightly to her chest as she snuck around the alleyway beside The Edgewater Hotel.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife refused to comment on the search for his other children, but an anonymous source reported seeing Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Isabella Swan in London, England shortly after their disappearance." The woman paused for a moment, pressing the small black headphone into her ear as she listened to a message from the producer.

"This just in," She smiled suddenly. "Alice Cullen was recently spotted creeping around REI, and purchasing mysterious items with cash. The clerk reported her purchases as paintball guns, multicolored paintballs, rock-climbing gear, hiking outfits, and two women's' wetsuits and one man's wetsuit. As this search for six rebellious teenagers continues, look to Komo 4 News for updates." The image vanished, and was replaced by a commercial for hair products.

I couldn't stifle the hysterical giggle that was building up in my throat. Neither could Emmett or Jasper. And we soon found ourselves rolling around the floor, clutching our sides, and gasping for unnecessary air. I was the first to snap out of our childish fit, and Jasper soon followed, while Emmett continued his comments on the 'deranged pixie' and chuckled after each one.

"We're going to have to be more careful if even _Alice_ could be spotted." Jasper stated seriously. I nodded in solemn agreement. "This war is getting risky, and we are going to have to move quickly from now on. If someone could spot us in London, then they could see us anywhere. Our mission for you to see Edward may be dodgy, but we can most likely pull it off if we stay connected." He tapped the side of his head slyly, his thoughts pouring through my mind in a vague stream as I tuned them out.

"When did you ask Edward to meet you in England?" Emmett asked, resuming his place beside me after recovering from his hysterical meltdown.

"Next Thursday in London; Alice keeps a warehouse of supplies there, so we're meeting behind it." I answered absentmindedly, picturing the news image of Alice with a paintball gun in my mind and giggling mentally.

"Then we can leave Wednesday night and stay in the Mayfair Hotel. And we should probably bring artillery for protection… Paintballs, water guns, water balloons, air soft guns, air soft BB bombs, BB guns… And of course dark clothing…" Jasper trailed off into his silent evil plotting as Emmett and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I was in Civil War! It was bound to carry over from my life!" Jasper defended himself, pouting.

"Breathe, Jazz. It was just a surprise to hear you naming just about everything in our weaponry to bring to something that could be really innocent." Emmett chuckled, flipping through the channels again. Jasper huffed, and crossed his arms, glaring at the TV. Another foreign news channel came on, and Emmett turned it up immediately, hearing its content.

A tall, black-haired, tan woman sat staring at the camera emotionlessly as she spoke. "There have been reported strange sightings of two teenage children and others in the Amazon rainforest in the past couple of days, and authorities are currently looking into it. A blonde man was said to have been seen creeping around a mysterious, bamboo hut built high into a tree," A picture of the side of Carlisle's pale face sticking out around a tree flashed onto the screen, beside another image of the 'mysterious hut'.

"American officials have been in session with the government for two hours now, debating the possibility of the identity of the two teenage children being Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale, who were last reported seen with their adopted sibling Alice Cullen in Seattle, Washington. Another woman was spotted just outside the rainforest, conversing with the blonde man heatedly, when they discovered our anonymous source and fled the area quickly. The anonymous source was recently reported missing."

That did it. I fell off the couch in hysterical giggling as the woman finished her report and a commercial came on the screen. Emmett was pounding his fist on the floor, lost in frenzied fit of laughter, and Jasper had thrown his head back and was laughing boisterously with Emmett while clutching his sides and sprawling out over the couch.

"Team Almighty and Team Parental Unit need to step up their game and learn the meaning of stealth." Emmett chuckled, sitting up and gasping for breath.

"Team Parental Unit? I like it… We'll have to give them the name officially." I giggled, shaking my head and getting up from the floor, before resituating myself beside Jasper and letting Emmett lounge lazily against my legs.

"Do you remember the time, in The Great War of '78, when Alice dyed Carlisle hair orange and then blamed us?" Jasper laughed, reminiscing happily with Emmett.

"And then we burned her shoe collection in Esme's art studio and blamed Edward for it…" Emmett continued.

"Then they kidnapped Carlisle, muffled their scents, blindfolded him, and convinced him that he had been kidnapped by the Volturi and that they had Rosalie and if he didn't do what they commanded him to do then they would kill her right in from him. They made this video of her tied to a chair in a steel cell and feigned torturing her, while Carlisle watched from a dark, steel plated room and screamed bloody murder. He was convinced he was in Volterra castle and the video was live. After about two days of the scheme, they framed us for it." Jasper laughed vociferously, throwing his head back with Emmett as I giggled quietly.

"So, who won The Great War 0f '78?" I asked, calming down.

"Well, somehow, Edward and Esme broke off on their own and triumphed over us all… I still haven't figured out how that possibly could have happened…" Emmett shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think we'll ever know, dear brother." Jasper chuckled. "But for now, we must focus on the war at hand. We should really steal some things fro Alice's warehouse when we go… We're running low on brown paintballs…"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Brown paintballs?"

"Alice hates brown in her hair. To quote my dear sister, 'It contrasts the midnight black with a chocolaty, mud brown. It just _doesn't_ work with my complexion!'" Emmett's voice grew high-pitched, mimicking Alice.

"Wait!" Jasper panicked suddenly. "Isn't Alice going to see the raid and meeting at the warehouse?"

"Nah, I've been changing plans constantly." I waved it off, already taking care of it. "Currently, I have made the choice to check Hong Kong for their whereabouts."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Any bets on how she is going to react when she realizes that we stole half of her stock afterwards?"

"We should start planning our funerals. Emmett, what color coffin?"

* * *

**I really like that last line... This chapter was just a fun conversation, but the meeting at the warehouse comes next! YAY, paintballs!**

**Review please! (Innoncent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Tactics

**Well, here's my Christmas present to all of you! Sorry for the delay in updates, but I warned you!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**Bella POV**

"GAH! Where are my freakin shoes!?" I shrieked, tearing through my closet.

"Bella, check the cabinet near the front door!" Jasper bellowed, hauling his luggage down the stairway. I growled, slamming my door and literally chucking my suitcase at Jasper's head. It hit its target.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He whined, lifting the suitcase and launching it down the stairs while I giggled evilly.

"Sleep with one eye open, Jazz!" I laughed with an edge of insanity, darting down the stairway past him.

"I swear, Emmett, she's officially lost her mind!" Jasper called into the next room as he set his bag down by the door.

"She can't lose what she never had in the first place!" Emmett's laughed boomed through the castle boisterously. Jasper chuckled as I glared daggers into the side of his head. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, one second!" I responded, throwing open the hall closet's doors to search for my Nike tennis shoes. Spotting them beneath a pair a of Jasper's hiking boots, I pulled them out and slipped them on. When I turned around, all of the luggage was already gone and my brothers were waiting in Emmett's new red Hummer.

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett bellowed out his window, waving me in. I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the pouring rain, locking the door behind me. As I darted into the shelter of the Hummer, I noticed that the draw bridge had been lowered over the mote. Sighing, I slid in between my two brothers in the front seat as the colossal vehicle tore down the dirt drive.

Once we were outside the gateway, the draw bridge rose and the gates slid shut with a loud _crack._ Emmett barreled at alarming speeds through the winding roads of the shadowed forest as Jasper and I played pointless game of rock-paper-scissors. I won four times, while Jasper won five; the freaking empath knows how to block his thoughts too well.

Emmett laughed wildly when I about tackled Jasper for beating me in a thumb war; he ended up holding me back and driving with his knees while Jasper cowered back into the corner. When things had calmed down enough for Emmett to drive with his hands again, we began playing would you rather.

"Okay, Emmett, would you rather sleep with Bella, or Alice?" Jasper smirked as Emmett's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Uh," He choked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Alice, cause Edward would probably tear off my head, and I've seen Bella growing up. She's more like a little sister!" Emmett finally sputtered out as Jasper and I erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Okay, Bella, then Jasper or me, since you find this so amusing!" Emmett growled, his lips turning up into an evil sneer.

"Oh, that's easy," I giggled, taunting him. "Jasper definitely! He's so much sweeter and very gentle, plus I'm scared you'd crush me." Jasper's pale face split into a triumphant grin, while Emmett's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jasper, I think you're a bit left out." I smirked, turning to him. "Me or Rose?"

Jasper froze, his eyes darting between Emmett's questioning glare and my innocent expression. "Uh… I would have to say…" He paused, biting his lip. Finally, he too a deep breath and let out a sigh, gathering courage by the looks of it. "Bella."

"WHAT!?" Emmett managed to cough out after he had nearly snapped the wheel in half. "Dude, that's our little sister!"

"Yes," Jasper amended patiently, "but Rosalie is my 'twin' and too… wild, for a lack of better description. Bella, as she said about me, is gentler and sweeter." We shared a conspiring grin, before turning to see Emmett's reaction.

To our surprise, Emmett was smiling like he'd won the family fortune for himself. "Then, Jazz, I dare you to kiss her." I turned to my blonde brother, our eyes shining with identical panic. "And not on the cheek. Three seconds, on the lips." I felt my mouth drop open, but couldn't function in any other way. "And if you don't, I hang it over your head for the rest of eternity, and get free mocking rights that you backed out of a dare."

Jasper gulped. "Bella?"

"It's alright, Jazz. Just get it over with and never think about it again." I nodded bravely, my eyes betraying my fear.

"Come on, get your lips smackin'!" Emmett's laughter boomed, shaking the frame of the hummer. Jasper sighed as he leaned in, hesitating as our eyes met. I nodded once, clenching my fists. His stone lips pressed gently against mine.

_Hey, Jazz, want to screw with Emmett's mind a little?_ I projected the thought to him in the first second.

_Whatcha got in mind, Bells?_ He thought back in the following second. I quickly shot back the plan in his mind, and his answering thoughts were filled with mischief.

"Three!" Emmett finished the count down, but we didn't back away from the kiss. Jasper switched his position so his lips were placed in the position of an actor's kiss, moving softly against the corner of my mouth in mock passion. Following the plan, I encircled my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair as my lips changed into an actor's kiss position as well. I turned my seat as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, barely containing his laughter.

"STOP!" Emmett bellowed, prying at my shoulder with one hand while he drove. I kept my grip around Jasper's neck though, and he held tighter around my waist as Emmett attempted to pull me back. My body was shaking with masked laughter, as I Jasper pulled me into his lap. I felt the Hummer screech to a halt, before Emmett was kneeling in his seat and pried me from Jasper's arms.

We couldn't contain the hysteria anymore. I burst out into a fit off hysterical giggling and rolled onto the floor beneath the dashboard as laughter erupted from Jasper's throat while he threw his head back.

"Dude, you should see your face." Jasper sniggered at Emmett as he reached down to pull me off the floor. As soon as I was back on the seat, I turned to see Emmett's face frozen in a mask of sheer horror as he hyperventilated.

"Actor's kiss, Em." Managed to choke out of my giggling, covering my mouth to cover the swelling laughter in my throat as his face molded into a mask of shock and realization.

"You about gave a heart attack!" He thunder, holding his chest. I buried my face in Jazz's shoulder, stifling my snickering just barely.

"Just drive, Emmett." Jasper chuckled, patting our brother's shoulder as I resituated myself in my seat between them. Emmett finally managed to regain a bit of his composure and restarted the colossal vehicle, his eyes trained on the vacant road before him.

"Nice one, Bells." Jasper chuckled, squeezing my hand in a brotherly way as we tore off down the highway. I giggled quietly in response while reaching over the rub Emmett's back, hoping to settle his nerves.

Hours later, we were boarding a ferry to England. Emmett refused to move out from in between Jazz and I. I laughed again.

The sun was setting as we sat out on the deck; the humans were taking to their rooms below for the night. Emmett shuffled our cards again, before placing two in front of each of us. We had decided to play Blackjack.

"Hit," I declared, peaking at my seven card that was placed beside my six. Jasper chose to stay while I received my eight, rejoicing silently at my hidden victory. Emmett called hit.

"Bust," He sighed, flipping over his seven of spades beside his queen and king of hearts. Jasper revealed his jack and queen next, grinning happily, and thinking that he had won.

Well, he was wrong. "21, boys, read em'n weep." I declared triumphantly as my brothers dug out their wallets. They handed me $100 each, grumbling unintelligibly.

The night passed by in a blur of cards and poker, and soon the human's were emerging from their rooms as we docked. We were the fifth people to pull of the ramp, after Emmett flipped off a little old lady for cutting him off in her Cadillac and she then proceeded to beat him silly with her leather purse through his open window.

When we had finally entered the highway, Emmett rocketed ahead past the other vehicles. I didn't time the drive to London, but I was grumbling unhappily when we pulled up to the Mayfair hotel the next morning. We had ended up leaving Tuesday, luckily, instead of Wednesday when I researched the distance from Ireland to England, only to see that it took more than one day to travel.

I sighed, flopping down on the black-framed bed. The red numbers on the alarm clock beside the bed informed me that it was 4:30 am; way too early to meet Edward. Emmett and Jasper were suddenly collapsing on the king-sized mattress beside me, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

We spent the entire day in the hotel room, me watching sappy lifetime movies, Jasper whirring about on his laptop, while Emmett knock-knock ditched the entire hotel since there were no doorbells. He did a victory dance on the table when he beat his personal record of knock-knock ditching the entire hotel by seconds, taking the time below two minutes.

Eventually, night came, and we were dressed in all black, Emmett and Jasper armed with paintball and water guns just in case. We sprinted through the shadows, careful not to be seen, before they left me two blocks from the warehouse, taking their sniper positions above my meeting area with Edward. I ran the rest of the way there alone, readying myself for a possible ambush as I turned the corner.

Edward was leaning peacefully against the wall, his eyes trained on me as I stopped in front of him. He pulled me close without a word, pressing his lips passionately to mine as my fingers knotted his bronze hair. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he lifted me from the ground, my legs encircling his waist. My back pressed against the wall as Edward deepened the kiss, before pulling back.

"Well, hello there." He breathed, my eyes opening to gaze into the shimmering topaz of his irises.

"I've missed you," I murmured, laying my head against his shoulder, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. We spent hours together, alternating between kissing and talking.

I was standing from the ground with him, preparing myself to say goodbye once more, when a pellet hit the back of my head. Reaching to touch the back of my hair, my fingers emerged with sticking, yellow paint covering them. I turned abruptly, only to see Rosalie melt away from the shadows.

"Why, hello there, Bella." She sneered.

**

* * *

**

HAHA! Cliff-hanger, sorry! But I loved this chapter! Poor Emmett... I thought I would die from laughter during the game of would you rather.

REMEMBER!: Twilight Awards! The link is on my profile! Please remeber "The Bet" and "The War" if anyone wants to nominate a comedy!

Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-Emma!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Victory

**EEK! Sorry, guys, I'm in a hurry right now! I've a friend down from Newport staying with me, and I'm seriously neglecting her right now!**

**REVIEWERS: I have no time to mention you specifically right now, but people who have given me ideas (you know who you are): don't worry, I am using them and they will be up soon!!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, yeah, um my name is "Emma" not "Stephenie" so I don't really see the mix up here....**

**Bella POV**

"Rosalie," I leered, stepping away from Edward's grasp. "What a surprise."

"It's too bad Edward let your little meeting slip… I mean, he obviously didn't _mean_ to sneak out of the hut a bit too loudly." She shook her head in mock disappointment. I growled softly, reaching into the back of my shirt and pulling out my hidden paintball gun.

"Yes, it is a shame." I smirked, whirling around and pelting Edward directly in the face with a mass of lime green paintballs, before launching myself onto the roof. "NOW!" I called out to Emmett and Jasper, before a streamline of pink and orange paintballs began spraying down upon Edward and Rosalie from the shadows. They each rolled away, hidden behind massive, wooden crates.

"Into the building!" I cried, lunging into an open window and landing lithely in the rafters of Alice's warehouse. Emmett and Jasper entered in through two windows opposite of me, crouching on the beams. I gave them the thumbs up as Jasper maneuvered his way to the center of the ceilings support.

Edward and Rosalie entered through the side door, completely oblivious seeing as I was blocking my team's minds from Edward. They paused in the center of the concrete floor, glancing around the room warily.

"_Move out!"_ I shouted into Jasper's mind. He nodded once, springing through the ceiling windows that planked the center of the roof. Emmett aimed down at Edward on my signal, his gun cocked and ready. I did the same― my target Rosalie― as we leaned forward.

"_Now!" _My command blasted through his thoughts. Hot pink and lime green paintballs rained down upon our enemies in a steady, relentless stream as I snickered silently.

"INCOMING!" Jasper bellowed from above, before massive torrents of water poured down on our adversaries. I smirked as he released fire hose, after fire hose― drowning our rivals. Emmett's laughter boomed, bouncing off the metal walls, and shaking the structure as Rosalie let out a screech that reached a pitch unknown to man and vampire alike until that moment.

I sprayed her hair with a mass of lime green, aiming two shots directly into her eyes as well. She shot blindly, unable to see through my provided shade of paint in her vision. Her canary yellow paintballs splattered against the ceiling and one even hit Emmett in the chest, stunning him for a brief moment.

Jasper let out a sudden caterwaul as his body flew through the air, and I looked up, shocked into stillness to see Edward standing in Jasper's previous position, sneering triumphantly when our brother's back crashed into as a towering pile of Playtex tampons. I felt the sting of pellets biting at me before I knew I was falling.

Gazing up at him as I plummeted to

the ground, Edward was assaulting me with a heavy rain of magenta paintballs. One last one struck me in the chest, before I was lying on top of Jasper in the smothering ocean of tampons.

"Don't move," He hissed into my ear when I struggled to sit up. I did as he said, frightened of what was to come next. Jasper worked silently, his hands moving lithely to clear a tunnel so we could peer out. I had to stifle my gasp as I saw a very disheveled and vexed Rosalie dragging Emmett by his curls into the center of the room, Edward following with the tip of his gun pointed directly at our brother's chest.

"I'd cooperate if I were you," Rosalie snarled when Emmett struggled against her unyielding grasp. "Get the chocolate, Edward!" She growled, pinning Emmett to the ground harshly while Edward sprinted into a separate sector of the massive building, before reappearing with an over-packed box of assorted, French chocolates.

"Where is your base!?" Rose roared, yanking her husband up by the front of his shirt. Emmett shook his head, clamping his lips shut defiantly. "Edward," She commanded, prying open Emmett's mouth as Edward pulled out a chocolate truffle.

"NO!" Emmett cried, thrashing against his wife's relentless grip as Edward placed the vile dessert into his mouth. Gagging sounds erupted from his chest as his lips were forced shut in a chewing motion by Rosalie and he unwillingly swallowed the poisonous treat.

"What is Bella's ability!?" She shouted, shaking him by the collar of his tearing shirt. Poor Emmett, refused to answer, and another chocolate was forced into his mouth.

"_We need to help him!"_ I projected into Jasper's mind, gripping his hand anxiously as Emmett coughed up his torture onto to the concrete floor, lying miserably on his side.

"_On my signal, we grab him and run."_ Jasper responded, tensing expectantly as Edward fired warning shots into the air. _"Now!"_ I moved swiftly, firing shots of paint into Rosalie's unblinking eyes as Jasper attacked Edward with a stream of orange pellets. We grabbed Emmett on either side, our arms gripping around his biceps, before we took off through the iron doors, and into the night.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR!" Rosalie's infuriated shriek resonated after us as we leapt lethally into the air, landing smoothly atop a towering skyscraper.

"Back to the hotel," I commanded my team, Jasper and I holding Emmett on either side as he wobbled nauseously, before springing from roof to roof. Eventually, we landed atop our hotel and scaled down the windows without any human notice.

I slid through the window first, reaching for Emmett as Jasper lowered him inside. Our brother immediately took off for the bathroom, leaving us in silence. I slipped off my paint soaked sweater and jeans, leaving me in black shorts and a tank top as Jasper casually stripped down to his boxers and tossed his paint drenched uniform into the hamper.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He raised his hands innocently.

"Exposure to your sister much?"

"Ah, not like you haven't seen me in my boxers before."

I only shook my head as he sat across from me in the lazy-boy. The echo of Emmett's illness was resonating from the bathroom; I shuddered.

When he returned, situating himself beside me on the couch, I cleared my throat, gathering their attention.

"We need a new plan if we are going back to raid the warehouse. Any ideas?"

* * *

**Haha, they're still trying to get supplies... Poor Emmett! And thank you to anyone who nominated my stories for the awards, and anyone who tried (you know who you are, and its okay if you couldn't give out your email adress! my parents would have my head!) to nominate my stories!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	5. Chapter 5: Snow White and Ocean Blue

**Hello, my pretties! Credit due to Rainbow Mango for the idea of Team Almighty's new base! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, come on! Do I _look_ like Stephenie Meyer?**

**Rosalie POV**

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ATTACK WITHOUT ME THERE!" Alice's voice rang shrilly over the crackling speaker of my Blackberry Storm.

"SHUT UP ALREADY, ALICE! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN!" I shrieked back at her, focusing on _not_ snapping the phone in half.

Her ranting quieted into a soft humming that I could not make sense of; I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should be lecturing our dear brother, _Edward_, not _me, anyway_. He's the one who attempted treason!"

"He hasn't seen Bella since her change, and your _husband_ of all people was the one to changer her! How do you think he was feeling! You would have done _the exact same thing!"_

I sighed, annoyed, and tossed the phone at Edward when he held out his hands for it.

"So what was this _'amazing, fantastical, mind-blowing-ly brilliant idea'_ you had, last time we spoke, for a new fort since Carlisle found our current one?" He quipped, smirking at the words he had repeated.

"_A glass dome in the Bermuda Triangle on the ocean floor." _Alice's voice chirped happily over the line as we froze.

_Where the heck did she come up with that one?!_

"Fine, where do we meet?"

**Bella POV**

"Whoa! Indecent exposure! It's incest I tell you, _incest_! Someone call the coppers!" Emmett screeched, running in circles around Jasper and me incessantly. I slapped my hand over my forehead, sighing deeply.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" Jasper tried shouting again as I attempted to tackle our delirious sibling. I gripped Emmett's shoulders, throwing both of us to the ground. I pinned him easily with my newborn strength.

"INCEST!" He screeched. I drew my hand back, before letting it swing forward into his face with an echoing _crack._

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked into his ear, my eyes crazed as I stood. "He's just in his boxers, Emmett! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"INCE―" I cut him off with another forceful slap, finally silencing his tirade.

"Thank you," Jasper huffed, sinking into the couch while annoyance emanated from him in smothering waves.

"Can we get back to business now?" I snapped, plopping down beside Jasper on the couch. Emmett relented at long last, sitting across from us in the lazy-boy.

"I say we should keep changing our decisions to keep Alice of our backs and raid the warehouse. Edward and Rosalie are more than likely to be on their way back to the Amazon by now, so we should be safe as long as we avoid all human contact." Jasper reasoned, his eyes questioning my approval.

"Speaking of avoiding humans, Emmett, what did you register our names as for the hotel?" I turned to my burly brother, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Hale," He responded innocently, his eyes wide in honesty.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jasper choked, his eyes bugging out. "The entire world is looking for us right now and you registered us under _Hale!?"_

"No, I registered it under _Isabella_ Hale. People are looking for _Jasper_ Hale and Isabella _Swan_, not Isabella Hale." Emmett beamed, thinking he had executed his job to perfection. Wrong.

"They know we'll be using aliases, you idiot! We are supposed to be children who are stupid enough to combine our names thinking it was a good enough disguise!" Jasper bellowed in frustration.

"Oh…" The realization finally dawned on my poor brother. "CRAP! They're gonna find us!"

"Pack fast; we have to get out of here before the cops―" A sudden blast of sirens blaring down the midnight street cut off my planning.

"Grab your things and _go!"_ I sputtered, sprinting into my room and slipping into a pair of black, tight jeans and a black t-shirt, leaving my feet bare. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I nearly rammed into Emmett when we entered the living. Jasper entered seconds later, tossing Emmett his extra bag and throwing his own over his shoulder.

"Out the window," Jasper commanded, pushing open the glass and motioning for me to slide out. I gripped the edge of the window, before launching myself onto the roof. Emmett and Jasper followed closely behind me, landing lithely at my sides.

We looked at the hotel entrance below, where nearly twenty police cars were lined up, with officers slamming the doors and pouring into the building. Listening carefully, I heard them kick open the door to our previous room, shouting out commands to each other as they raided each of the rooms.

"Clear!" They called to each other as they stormed through each space.

"Hey, I found something!" A deeper voice called, followed by the footsteps of the officers making their way over to him.

I glanced at Emmett suspiciously as he smirked. "I left them a little note," He chuckled triumphantly as I rolled my eyes.

"_Dear Coppers,"_ The officer read aloud to his team. "_Sorry, but you missed us again! Hmm...you really should think about stepping up your game a bit if you want to catch us. We are the essence of stealth, suckers! You'll never find us! And we thought we'd let you know, our siblings in the Amazon have cleared out, so you can give up that search! Until next time losers! Signed, the Epics."_ I swear the man literally growled while the rest of the police officers groaned in frustration.

"Nice one, Em." I managed to cough between my fits of hysteria. Jasper was clutching his sides, his laughter barely contained. "But we should get out of here. Should we head back to the castle or go somewhere else?"

"We have a cabin in the Alps; we should go there and regroup. The castle may not be safe anymore if Alice saw it at some point." Jasper amended, straightening up and throwing his bag back over his shoulder as we tensed to jump.

Days passed, and we eventually arrived at the cabin in the Alps. When Jasper said cabin, a small, two bedroom, log house came to mind equipped with a small fire place and a rustic atmosphere. But no; this _cabin_ was far from a real cabin. Three stories towered over the snowy landscape and a large fireplace was almost in every room, excluding the kitchen and bathrooms.

I took Edward's room while Emmett and Jasper took the ones they already shared with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hello?" I answered on my satellite phone's third ring. **(A/N: a real cell wouldn't work in the Alps, so it had to be satellite.)**

"Hello, Bella, it's Esme." Her voice crackled over the line.

"Hi, mom." I smiled, lying back on my bed. "What's up?'

"Well, Carlisle watched Edward and Rosalie flee the rainforest a few days back and he lost their scent halfway to the ocean, so he wants me to meet up with you while he tries to find their scent again. So, I need your location so I can come stay with you for awhile." She explained, slightly abashed.

"Oh, yeah, we're at the cabin in the Alps. We actually just got here an hour ago."

"So you left the castle? I don't blame you; Alice may have seen it by now. Well, I'll see you in a few days, honey. Give your brothers my love."

"I will, and make sure you tell Carlisle good luck for me. Love you, mom." I tossed the phone back on the bed, slipping on a pair of Victoria's Secret slippers, and making my way down to the second story living room.

The second story was basically one massive room except for the bathroom and cleaning closet. A sectional larger than the living room in Charlie's house dominated the far area of the room, facing a 70 inch flat screen with a large coffee table in front of it with stacks of random fashion and military magazines.

Jasper in the center of the sectional, his eyes trained on a special on the Civil War playing on the military channel.

"Hey, Jazz." I smiled, sitting beside him. "Esme's is going to come up here to stay with us for awhile so Carlisle can try to track down Team Almighty again. He lost their scent halfway to the Atlantic when they fled the rainforest."

"Okay," He replied absentmindedly, his focus only on the TV. I rolled my eyes, settling back into the couch.

"Where is my favorite little sister?" Emmett's voice boomed from behind us as he jogged up the glass stairwell.

"Right here, Em; by the way, Esme is coming to stay up here for awhile." I called back to him as he entered the room.

"Mom is coming? Ah, man, that's no fun." He grumbled, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout when he landed beside me on the couch.

"Well, what were you planning to do, Emmett? Give Jasper a whitewash?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I was, but now mom is coming and she'd kick my butt into the middle of next year if she found out." Emmett grumbled, his lips stuck out in a pout.

"Uh, no, no whitewashing this time!" Jasper shook his head frantically, his eyes bugging out.

"What happened last time?" I giggled, watching Jasper cower away from Emmett's smirk.

"Edward and Emmett decided that I needed to lighten up a bit last time we were here. So, it was about four years ago when this happened. Both of them picked me up; Emmett was holding my arms and Edward had my ankles. They carried me outside and literally hurled me down the mountain. I hit a four foot bank of snow at the base and had to run back up before Carlisle and Esme got back from town." Jasper explained, shaking his head and pouting.

"Ah, that was mean." I conceded, rubbing his back while Emmett threw his head back in laughter.

_If he finds this so funny, what do you think he would do if we chucked him down the mountain?_ I shot the idea through Jasper's mind.

_On three._ He smirked, standing and pulling me off the couch.

"Hey, what are you―" We cut him off― me lunging at his arms while Jasper held his ankles. "NO!" He squealed, wriggling in our holds. I laughed, throwing my head back as we ran down the stairwell and out the door.

"Ready?" I asked Jasper while he grinned like a fool.

"Now," He nodded, beginning to swing Emmett back and forth. On the fourth swing. We let our dear brother go, watching him fly down the snow-covered mountain. I broke out into a fit of hysteria when a deafening explosion resonated from the base while Jasper collapsed to the ground, rolling around in wild laughter.

We sprinted back into the house before Emmett could catch us and made our way back up to the living room. Jasper returned to watching his Civil War show while I laid back and flipped aimlessly through a magazine.

"UGH! NOT COOL, JERKS!" Emmett's boomed halfway down the mountain. We fell into laughter again. His pounding footsteps were becoming audible as I straightened up and began pulling Jasper off the floor with me.

_I'll grab Jasper first, hurl him at Bella….Yes and then I'll…._ Emmett's thoughts penetrated my mind and panic shot through me as I yanked Jasper up by the arm and began to run.

"Run!" I screamed, tugging my brother up the stairway and into the garret. Slamming the door shut and locking it first, I flew to the window at the back of the room and pried it open.

Bailing out head first, I landed roughly in the snow and began rolling down the mountain. Jasper followed quickly behind me, snatching two BB guns from the attic, before jumping into the heaping snow. We rolled silently through the blizzard, stopping in massive piles where our bodies were hidden beneath the snow.

Jasper tossed me a gun, loading his own and crouching in a sniper position as we listened for Emmett's approach.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Emmett sang, his feet crunching in the packed snow as he came closer.

Jasper fired the first shot, his BB hitting Emmett directly between the eyes when he entered the clearing. I snorted inaudibly, stifling my laughter as I aimed at his…_area. _The BB hit its target.

"AHH!" Emmett's scream bounced off the trees and resonated all around us. I laughed into my hand.

We ambushed him then―our BB's directed in steady streams at his eyes. I crept to the left, letting Jasper take the right side, and came to a stop directly behind him while Jasper froze in front of him.

My brother nodded once, before we began two solid lines of fire at Emmett on either side. Our brother squealed like a little, taking off into the underbrush and disappearing from sight. We fell to the ground in hysteria, gasping for air as we pounded our fists on the ground.

The only sound that penetrated my thoughts then was the shrill ring of my satellite phone coming from the cabin. I broke through my frenzy, sprinting back to the house and up the stairs.

I reached my phone just in time. "THEY ARE IN THE OCEAN!" Carlisle's alarmed call poured over the speaker.

"The ocean? What the heck are they doing in the ocean?!" I cried, exasperated.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going after them, so there won't be any contact from my side for awhile. Tell Esme not to panic." The line cut off the next second as I sunk down onto my bed.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jasper and Emmett entered my room, watching my stunned expression with concern.

"THEY ARE IN THE FREAKIN' OCEAN!"

* * *

**Long chapter, finally! Any ideas, preferences, suggestions?**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bombing The Bomb

**Finally, an update! It's been forever, I know, but life has become really hectic lately! Thank you to all those who have stuck with me even through the writer's block!****Rosalie POV**

* * *

The glass dome was visible just a few meters down, glowing with light from the inside where Alice waited. I took Edward's hand, letting him guide us around to where the entrance was.

He turned to iron crank in the center of the door, swimming inside a small, translucent room with another metal door at the other end. A blue light flashed overhead, signaling that the water was draining when the entrance door shut. We floated down to the metal tiled floor, stripping out of our wetsuits.

Alice opened the second door, bouncing with excitement as she pulled us inside.

"You're finally here!" She cheered, throwing her tiny arms around us. We patted her back awkwardly, stifling our laughter. "Well," she asked once she pulled away, "what do you think?" Alice beamed at us, taking our hands and leading us inside.

The main room was massive and decorated in luxurious blue and gold fabrics and furniture. A seventy inch flat screen was mounted in front of a large sectional, with two oversized beanbags on either side of that. Alice pulled us into a showy kitchen, before leading us down a wide corridor.

"That's your room, Rose." She explained pointing to first door decorated with white roses that stood out against its crimson background. "My room," she gestured to a bright pink and yellow striped entrance. "And your room, Edward." We stopped at the double glass, black doors at the end of the hallway. "We all have our own bathrooms."

She bounced away, motioning for us to follow her into another corridor that held to more doors. We entered the second, Alice explaining to us that the first one was Edward's piano and music room. Of course the man was giddy like a school girl.

"This is the storage room." She beamed, gesturing to the massive piles and boxes of stock. My mouth gaped, my eyes wide as I gawked at the bounty of supplies. There were paintballs, rubber chickens, vampire fangs, fake IDs, nurse and doctor outfits, climbing gear, wetsuits, and so much more.

"Wow," I nodded, taking her outstretched hand and follow her lead back to the main room with Edward behind us. Alice snatched a remote from the counter in the kitchen, flipping on the TV. The screen was blank for a moment, before a figure was shown swimming downward through a rolling ocean.

"Is that Carlisle?" Edward nearly choked trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yep, and I've got surveillance all over this place." Alice smirked, flopping down on the couch. "He'll be here in a few hours and then he'll regret ever coming after us when we're finished with him."

**Bella POV**

"Esme's coming up the mountain!" I called over my shoulder to the boys, flipping through my newest copy of Entertainment Weekly. Jasper and Emmett straightened out of their fighting crouches immediately, backing out of their erupting wrestling match.

"Ah, man." Emmett groaned, his lip jutting out in a pout as he flopped down beside me on the sectional.

"Hey, Jazz, did you ever clean up the paint that you and Emmett soaked Alice's room in when you decided to have a paintball war last night?" I snickered, turning to face my stunned brother.

"Ah, crap!" He snarled, grabbing Emmett by the ear and dragging him up the stairs. I laughed to myself, throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table, and hurrying down the stairwell.

Esme was just reaching the door when I got to it, and threw her arms around me.

"Oh, you look stunning!" She beamed, squeezing my hand as I led her up the stairway.

"Thanks, mom." I chuckled, taking one of her bags and listening as Emmett and Jasper rushed to clean up Alice's room above us.

"Ugh, _now_ what have those boys done?" Esme growled, her lips pursed. I snorted, rolling my eyes and opening her bedroom door. We set her bags on the bed, unpacking all of them within a minute.

Hours later, Esme was redecorating Alice's room since the boys had damaged it beyond repair. We took this as a chance to plan our next attack.

"Okay, what about something a bit more indirect?" Jasper suggested, leaning in closer as we huddled around the fireplace.

"Like what?" I raised my eyebrows, biting my lip.

"Well…How about we―" Jasper began, only to be cut off by the burly teddy bear called Emmett.

"We bomb it! We destroy whatever base they have! An air attack!" He cheered, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"_What!?"_ I demanded.

"That's awesome!" Jasper boomed unexpectedly, high-fiving his brother eagerly.

"No! Absolutely not! It wouldn't even work with them in the ocean!"

"Yes, it would! There would be no fire, but it would still explode!" Emmett smirked, losing himself into planning with Jasper. I groaned, slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Okay, where are we even going to get a bomb or even the airplane we'll need to drop it over them?" I relented, rolling my eyes.

"Jasper went a little overboard a few decades after World War 2 and bought a B52 bomber, insisting the Germany would rise to power again. We keep it just a few miles from here, actually." Emmett explained, grinning impishly when my mouth gaped.

"Alright, then, how do we even _find_ them in the middle of the ocean?"

Jasper opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the shrill cry of my satellite phone. I reached over Emmett, snatching it off the table, and pressing it to my ear.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice crackled over the line, distorted from the altitude differences and differing weather patterns. "They're in the Bermuda Triangle." He continued on, explaining the coordinates of where they were located. "I'm moving in now; tell Esme not to worry."

The line cut off, going dead as my mouth hung open.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered, having heard Carlisle's directions. "We attack in approximately seventy-two hours! Prepare your weapons, men! We go in guns ablazin'!"

**Alice POV**

"We move on three." I murmured into the microphone in my helmet, nodding to Rosalie and Edward when they met my pointed gaze. Rosalie waded idly in her position beneath the coral, her golden eyes peering out of the small cavern like orbs of light. Edward was positioned in the sand, buried beneath just enough layers to camouflage his body and mask his scent.

I hovered behind the decaying remains of an octopus, my nose scrunched up at the vile stench. Carlisle's figure could be seen swimming downward, his eyes trained directly on our brightly lit dome.

"One," I began, my muscles tensing.

"Two," Rosalie continued, her tone dripping with malicious excite.

"THREE!" Edward shouted, darting out from his hiding place and streamlining for our father. I did the same, except traveling in the opposing direction so Carlisle couldn't attempt to swim back to where he had come from.

Rosalie took his left side, her face spilt into a grin of triumph as he began whirling in different directions, desperate for an escape. I seized his arms while my siblings took his legs, and he let out a babble of unheard of cursing.

I laughed, propelling us back to our base swiftly with my scrawny legs. Rosalie released his right leg, placing it in Edward's grip, before darting down to open the doors. We drug Carlisle into the draining room, dropping him carelessly on the floor while the water level dropped.

We stripped out of wetsuits, prying Carlisle out of his, before swinging open the second door and tossing him inside. Edward slammed the entrance behind us, sneering malevolently down at our newly attained hostage.

"Well, well, well…" I purred, circling him like I was playing with my prey. "You've been a mean daddy, lately, haven't you?" I pursed my lips, nodding to myself while Carlisle quivered below me. "Edward, take him to the dungeon." I commanded, satisfied with myself.

"You put a _dungeon_ in this place!?" Edward demanded, his eyes incredulous.

"Go into the storage room and there will be a small door in the floor five feet from the main entrance. The dungeon is in there." I explained patiently, reminding myself that only _I_ knew everything about this place. My brother obeyed, grabbing Carlisle by the ear and dragging him down the corridor and out of sight.

"I could get used to this." Rosalie smiled, flipping on the TV as I flopped down beside her.

**Jasper POV**

It took hours of convincing for Esme to finally release us to blow up our siblings base camp. Needless to say, she wanted to be far away from the incident and decided to stay at the cabin. Bella was anxious, naturally, but Emmett's overwhelming excite was rubbing off on her.

We were pulling onto the trail that lead up to where we hid the bomber when our little sister finally started to bounce with excitement. Emmett grinned, nudging her in the side. Bella rolled her eyes, dismissing the change in attitude, before we parked in the trees.

"Come on!" I hopped out of the jeep, sprinting into the forest. My siblings followed, their movement silent over the sodden ground. We made our way into a small clearing, our eyes trained on the wall of foliage at the opposing end.

"Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist into the air, sprinting over to move away the overgrown trees. The nose of our B52 stuck out blatantly, and soon enough the entire form was revealed.

Bella's mouth gaped while I cleared away the grass and mud that covered our mini runway, and she rolled her eyes when she saw the pinup girl painted on the tip of the nose.

"Okay, let's get moving." I called to my siblings, slipping into the pilot's seat. Emmett took his place in the copilot chair, pulling on his head phones and speaker. Bella rested on the floor between us, her eyes bright as she watched us starting the airplane.

Emmett and I nodded to each other, before speeding down the runway. The G-forces knocked us back against our seats, and we busted up laughing when Bella flew back into wall, leaving an outline of her stone body imprinted there. We pulled up at the last second, accidently taking out a few trees in the process.

"Way to take care of the environment, guys." Bella scowled down at the collapsed trees, her lips set into a thin line.

"Sorry, trees!" Emmett called, waving down at the forest below. I threw my head back in laughter while our sister rolled her eyes, settling between us for the long flight.

**Alice POV**

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I snarled, springing up from the couch.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward and Rosalie demanded in unison, rising to flank my sides as I glowered up at the surface of the rolling ocean.

"They know where we are." My eyes narrowed, roving the near future. "They're going to bomb us using Jazz's 'just in case Germany attacks' bomber."

"What!?" Edward growled, his fists clenching when Carlisle's delusional laughter filtered through the floorboards.

"What is he thinking?" Rose turned to face our brother, her eyes searching his black irises.

"Carlisle told them our coordinates before we caught him. It was all setup so we would be distracted by him and Alice wouldn't see anything while they got the bomber in the air." My brother fumed, his nostrils flaring in rage.

"Well, they aren't going to get close enough to bomb us anyway." I sneered, my mind swiftly formulating an immaculate plan of vengeance. "Get me the satellite phone!" I commanded Edward, extending my hand impatiently while he sprinted into the stock room. He emerged seconds later, placing the phone in my outstretched palm.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie demanded as I dialed, a triumphant leer lighting up my face.

I held up my index, signaling for her to wait. "Hello? Yes, I would like to report an unmarked bomber entering your air zone and it appears to be armed." I waited a moment, listening intently to the ruckus I had induced on the other side of the line.

I hung up after the man responded that the threat had been detected on their radar, and they would be eliminating it quickly. Smirking victoriously, I turned to my siblings.

"Team Epic's bomber in about to be bombed by Bermuda's army."

* * *

**Oh, the irony...A bomber beind bombed....hmm...**

**Review, please! (Innoncent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**You may want to listen to _Bad, by Michael Jack_son in order to really understand where I was coming from with this chapter...uh, yeah...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The target had been locked.

The attack had been launched.

_The airplane was on fire!_

"Eject! Eject!" I bellowed, strapping Bella into the seat with Emmett, before bracing for impact. I pulled the levers at the last moment possible, sending my siblings and me soaring over the Atlantic Ocean while my bomber went nose-first into the water.

Bella was hysterical. "Holy freaking crap! Holy freaking crap!" She shook her head so fast it looked like it was about to spin off her neck.

"Hey! Hey!" Emmett grabbed her head rather roughly, his eyes wide. "Knock it of, Bells! You're fine—we're fine!"

My sister took a deep breath, closing her eyes and finally settling. Emmett rolled his eyes, unbuckling them from their seat and parachute quickly. I did the same, before we were submerged into the rolling waters—directly over Team Almighty's glass base.

They came at us like sharks after the blood.

Rosalie was on me in a second; dragging me below the surface of the rolling waves. I thrashed violently, desperate to force her away. My struggle was worthless, however—she had me trapped. I could see Alice and Edward fighting Bella—her newborn strength was still raging madly—while Emmett attempted to distract one of them so Bella could get away.

It was useless—they won in the end anyway.

XXX

I pounded on the steel-plated walls furiously.

"Jazz, come on, you're giving me a headache." Bella groaned, slumping back on the floor wearily. Emmett nodded in mute agreement, sighing and flopping face first onto the dirt floor. Carlisle was in a fetal position in the corner, rocking back and forth; muttering something about chocolate torture.

Emmett sprung up from the floor, suddenly, his eyes glowing with mischief, while Bella eyed him skeptically. "Will that work?" She queried, rising slowly.

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Care to clue me in on this little scheme?" My eyes darted between the two of them. The connection between our minds opened abruptly, giving me a disorienting head rush. I scowled at Bella and she just shrugged.

_So_, Emmett's thoughts began, _here's the plan…_

XXX

**Rosalie POV**

"It's getting too quiet down there—let's go check it out." Alice muttered suspiciously, padding ahead of me and down the winding stairwell to the dungeon. Our footsteps echoed down the steel-plated corridor eerily, sending chills up and down my spine.

My eyes narrowed as we approached the door. "On three, we open the door—if the hostiles react, we shoot." I clutched the paintball gun tightly to my chest. Alice nodded quickly, punching in the dizzying code on the entrance keypad.

The door swung open and we were met with an empty room.

"What the Volturi?!" Alice exclaimed, storming into the dusty room.

Four dark figures dropped abruptly from above, landing in crouches before us. One was tapping its foot to an eerily familiar beat, and the other three were moving their hips from side to side in an identical rhythm.

"_Your butt is mine…"_ The foot-tapper's voice rang. _"Gonna take you right..."_

My eyes went wide. "NO!" Alice and I cried simultaneously, falling to our knees in horror.

"_Well they say the sky's the limit and to me that's really true, but my friend you have seen nothing! Just wait 'til I get through . . ."_

"Because I'm bad, I'm bad—Come on!  
(Bad, bad—really, really bad!)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad—you know it!"

Jasper, Bella, Carlisle, and Emmett broke out into Michael Jackson's "Bad". They surrounded us, dancing to the horrific song as if they were Michael himself.

"No! Make it stop!" Alice cried, shaking her head and curling into a fetal position.

Edward sprinted into the room upon hearing the commotion and immediately fell to the ground in terror. "No!" His hands gripped his disheveled hair, pulling at it viciously.

"_Make it stop!"_

XXX

**Bella POV**

I collapsed on the shore in hysterics—my sides would surely burst from laughter.

"I told you it would work!" Emmett busted up, falling to his knees at my side. Jasper was dragging Carlisle up the beach—our poor father was still suffering from whatever torture Team Almighty had subjected his frail sanity to.

Jasper chuckled. "Michael Jackson was the worst thing to ever happen to Alice, Rosalie, and Edward—they always claimed he murdered the world of music."

"Ah, heck no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head furiously. "Michael Jackson was the _best_ thing that happened to the music universe! He reinvented pop!"

"Agreed," Emmett nodded, lying back on the white sand of Florida's luxurious coast.

I turned to face him. "Do they always break down when they hear his music, though?" Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all let out howls of laughter, pounding their fists on the ground. It took a minute for them to regain their composure and respond.

"No," Emmett shook his head and sent watering flying from his soaked curls. "It used to just be a petty annoyance, but…Jasper and I _may_ have damaged their sanity with it…"

Jasper cut in when our brother busted up laughing again. "Alright, in The Great War of '78, we used their annoyances to our great advantage. We picked them off one by one—kidnapping Alice first, then Edward, and finally—and most difficult of all—Rosalie. We locked them up in separate steel and iron-plated chambers, and, after a few days of silent solitary confinement, we tossed all three of them into one cramped little cell with a booming sound-system.

"We blasted _Bad_ for seventy-two straight hours, which, within twenty-four hours, had driven them mad. They trying to scale the walls and tearing at their hair—anything to distract themselves. When the cops showed up on the third day, however, we had to let them out. The neighbors had reported an ongoing disturbance coming from our house and called the police. So, to avoid court and suspicion, we released them. To this day, they still break down at the mere tune of _Bad_."

I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice the tidal wave that was approaching. It crashed over me, pulling me down the shore and back into the water. I let out a frustrated scream, standing from the sand and stripping out of my wetsuit.

My brothers and Carlisle burst into a fresh round of laughter. I stormed back up the coast, kicking sand in their faces and falling back to the ground with over exaggerated anger.

Once they had composed themselves, we all settled into a relaxed silence as we gazed out at the setting sun. A babble of curses abruptly erupted in my mind, forcing me onto my feet. I scoped out the horizon, horrified at the three figures that approached in the distance. The others leapt to their feet, gaping out at the oncoming militia speeding through the ocean current.

"We need a plan and we need it _now_!"

* * *

**R.I.P Michael Jackson!**

**I realize it's been far too long since I updated...but...**

**Please, review!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	8. Chapter 8: Victory

**It's been far too long, hasn't it?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I just put her characters into unrealistic situations and give them paintball guns and ridiculous vendettas.**

* * *

"If we don't run now, we have to fight." I murmured, turning to my brothers with a grave look staining my face.

Jasper put on a brave face. "We fight to the death."

"Well, if the Confederate Vampire is in, then I'm in." Emmett nodded solemnly, cocking his paintball gun.

"There thoughts are getting closer - we don't have much time." I met their eyes. "It's been a pleasure working with you, boys."

We rushed through the recently abandoned hotel (we'd chased the occupants out with an anonymous bomb tip to the police and the fire alarm) and collected whatever weaponry we could. Slinging my paintball gun over my back, I moved to barricade the front door. Jasper and Emmett hurried to gather our supplies, setting them up in the manager's office behind the front desk. I shoved a large couch against the stack of furniture that was guarding the door and stepped back to admire my work. Even as vampires, it'd take Team Almighty a few moments to get through. Scurrying back through the cluttered lobby, I met my brothers behind the front desk. We crouched low, avoiding the windows.

"Emmett, you take Alice. You think like her and will be able to predict most of her moves. Bella, you and Rosalie are devious and tenacious. I predict a good fight between you two. I'll take Edward. With my military experience, I should be able to evade him long enough to get you two out of here and back to Carlisle and Esme. They're waiting for you back at our old house in Forks." Jasper explained quickly, anxiously glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Jasper, what about you? We can't leave you here and run." Eyes wide, I pleaded with my brother not to sacrifice himself.

He sighed. "I can take care of myself, Bella. Just, please, listen to me when I tell you to run." I nodded reluctantly, meeting Emmett's anxious gaze.

"_He's brave and stubborn, Bells." _Emmett thought. _"We can't talk him out of this."_

Pushing away Emmett's thoughts for a moment, I zeroed in on Team Almighty's approaching minds. "Quick! Hide!" I commanded, slinking through the shadows and burying myself behind a stack of overturned furniture. Jasper leapt up on the hanging chandelier, crouching on the edge with his paintball gun aimed dead center at the doors. Emmett ducked down behind the front desk, cocking his gun and tensing.

"_We're coming for you, Bella." _Alice's thoughts screamed. "_Team Epic will fall."_

Silence settled over the battlegrounds. I froze, gripping my gun tightly. If I was still alive, my heart would have been in a frenzy slamming against my ribcage.

Team Almighty's thoughts echoed in unison with Team Epic's. "_Let the games begin."_

The dead silence was abruptly split by battle cries as Team Almighty burst through my barricade with ease. Jasper's magenta rain poured from above, splattering the three vampires below. Emmett fired off sniper shots with his muddy brown paint, staining their porcelain skin. I managed to get off a few shots of orange paint, blinding Edward temporarily. Jasper took his chance and leapt from the chandelier, firing directly into Edward's contorted face. Rosalie let out a fierce shriek, sprinting toward me as I sprung up from my hiding place. We splattered each other with neon paint, screeching at each other and taking as many chances as we dared to. Emmett and Alice were battling in out across the lobby, constantly shifting their positions to mirror each others.

"Hug the floor! Deranged pixie with pink paintballs coming on your left!" Jasper shouted as he leapt over an abandoned luggage cart, narrowly miss another flying yellow paintball from Rosalie. I ducked, rolling under a coffee table and getting a few shots off into the back of Alice's head. She growled, turning on me and firing straight into my face. I sputtered, spitting out paint and making a mad dash for the stairwell. Rosalie followed, aim straight at my chest as she let off a spray of neon yellow paint. I snarled, shooting back what I had left and quickly reloading. \\

"Ahh!" Jasper's caterwaul resonated from the lobby. Rosalie turned back and I took the distraction as on opportunity, shoving her roughly into the wall and sprinting passed her. I skidded to halt, gaping at the scene before me. Emmett was no where to be seen and Jasper was pinned beneath Alice and Edward. He was no longer armed and had been gagged with French assorted chocolates.

"Well, well, well…" Rosalie cackled, slipping out of the staircase behind me. "It looks as if you've lost the war."

"No," I hissed, turning on her, "we fight to the death." With a fierce battle cry, I sprayed Rosalie with orange paint and watched as she collapsed against the wall. Taking a flying leap, I tackled Edward to the floor, knocking his gun away. I quickly snatched it up, turning on Alice. She froze, eyes wide. I aimed the guns right at her designer top. "Any last words Alice?"

Her dark eyes met mine. "I'll be back." I fired off the shots and watched in stunned silence as Alice went down, completely stiff and utterly furious.

"Bella! That was _epic!_" Emmett rushed out of the manager's office, sweeping me up in a bear hug. Jasper rose slowly, nodding respectfully toward our fallen enemies, before launching himself toward us. We broke out in a victory dance, celebrating like mad. Lost in our cheering, I regret that we missed the doors swing up. We missed the cock of a gun. But I didn't miss the first shot. I didn't miss the horror on Emmett's face as he went down, clutching his gut desperately. And I didn't miss seeing Jasper go down next, holding his eye and groaning in defeat.

I turned to the adversary before me, accepting defeat as they fired. The green and blue paintballs slammed into my chest and forehead, knocking me to my knees, before I keeled over in the dead silence.

Esme and Carlisle dropped their guns at their feet and two silken laughs filled the air. "Team Parental Unit is victorious."

**The End**

* * *

**Ooh, didn't see that one coming, did ya! *wicked grin* I'm so sorry for the terribly long delay, but with everything going on in my life...well, the hiatus was necessary. I know it's been far too long, but I ask that you please review one last time.**

**NOTE: I have posted a new all human story. It's titled "Smoking Guns" and has to be some of my best work as of yet. Please, please, check it out. I really want it to get the response I know it deserves. Review it, too, if it's not too much trouble. I really want to know if you guys like it.**

**Always,  
Emma **


End file.
